


Hold on, soar.

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon, They are lesbians and they KISS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: After the war, Lute acts on her promise and visits Vanessa in her home of Frelia. They take flight for Walles Forest... for research, of course.





	Hold on, soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE Femslash February day 18 prompt: Wings.

The pegasus neighed loudly, making Lute take a step back. It was unlike her not to feel full confidence about something, and it made Vanessa chuckle.

“I think Titania can feel your restlessness.”

“I am _not_ restless.” A huff. “I am simply studying her behavior. At the optimal pace.”

The pegasus knight looked at Lute with amused eyes and nodded. “Of course.”

Today’s weather was perfect for flight. Lute had arrived at the castle just earlier today, and already she asked her friend to leave for Walles Forest. Vanessa knew full-well that she wouldn’t be able to dissuade her. She was also certain the scholar would get herself into trouble if left to her own devices—she thus arranged for a quick departure. The catch, of course…

“Optimal pace or not, if you don’t get on Titania, you won’t be able to go research the pegasi in the forest. Why don’t you try giving her a carrot? She likes them a lot.”

“I need not your help, Vanessa.” She produced a carrot out of her satchel. “A genius like I already knew such a thing. I came prepared.” Gently, she put the carrot in front of the pegasus, and she happily chomped down. The mage nodded to herself, then looked up at Vanessa, a smile that clearly meant ‘I told you’ on her face. The other simply shook her head.

“Right. Get on, then.”

This time, Lute sat herself on the saddle without a hitch. It was clear it was her first time riding a horse, let alone a flying one, but her movements were thoughtful and calculated. The Frelian soldier knew her friend had put a lot of efforts into this: she always did. They made a promise to each other, after all.

“You’re going to have to hold onto me, Lute. You’ll fall off otherwise.”

Wearing a frown the other couldn’t see, the mage replied, indignant. “I have learned the proper sitting method, thank you.”

“For one person, maybe. Not for two.”

Silence from the mage. Right before Vanessa was about to insist, she heard her mutter a ‘fine’, then two shy arms wrapped around her waist.

“Th-there. I suppose I may have overlooked this section in the pegasus knight’s training manual.”

Vanessa smiled. “That’s unlike you.” There was no need to tease her further, as she felt the girl’s arms tighten around her. “Well, are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“In three…” Titania begun walking. As she picked up speed—

“…two…”—she stretched out her wings—

“…one…”—and with a powerful kick—

“…zero!”—they took to the sky.

Vanessa couldn’t hear anything from Lute, but she felt her grip tighten and her body pressing against her back. Keeping one hand on the reins, the rider held one of Lute’s hands, their fingers intertwined. Vanessa squeezed, and the other did the same.

Once they got to a steady altitude, the mage finally eased up a little bit. She kept holding the pegasus knight’s hand, but stopped leaning so much against her back.

“Th-thank you.”

Vanessa turned her head for a brief moment, then looked forward again. “What for?”

“For letting me hold onto you.”

“Of course. It’s part of flying.”

“Y-yes. I know that. I was mentioning it so you could feel better about yourself.”

Vanessa couldn’t help her laugh. Even if she once said Lute didn’t have much of a sense of humor, she still found ways to entertain her, time and time again.

“If you keep laughing, I’ll zap you.”

It was an obviously empty threat, but Vanessa quieted down.

The skies in Frelia were clear. The sun shone brightly from high above them and down onto the fields down below. A short distance away, Walles Forest could be seen. Close to its border, wild pegasi were drinking from a large lake. Its waters were peaceful, and the sunlight made it shine beautifully. It caught Lute’s attention.

“What is the name of this body of water?”

 “Lake Oase. Thanks to its proximity to Walles Forest, the pegasi often visit it for freshwater, as you can see.”

“You’re taking me there tomorrow.” The mage nodded with satisfaction, as if a ‘no’ from her friend wasn’t a possibility.

Vanessa snorted. “Are you asking me on a date?”

A pause from Lute. “If you would like to take it that way, then yes. It’s for research, if that wasn’t clear. The waters of the lake may be imbued with special properties, explaining the visits from the pegasi.”

Vanessa hummed, pleased with herself. “Only research? Frelia’s scholars organise regular trips to the lake. You may get more out of your research with them.”

“Y-yes, well, it has to be with you. Otherwise it is futile.”

“Is that so?” Her voice lingered for a few, long seconds, before Lute replied—quiet, the wind as loud as her voice.

“That is so. This conversation isn’t productive, Vanessa.”

Of course, she would take her to the lake tomorrow. Of course, she would help in her research. Of course, she would. Lute had been right in assuming Vanessa wouldn’t say no. The pegasus knight smiled. She had missed her.

“Luckily for you, we’re ready to land. Hold on tight.” The other did as she was told. Titania stopped kicking her legs, and they glided down gently. The landing was much easier on Lute than the takeoff, but she still let a little sigh of relief out once they touched ground. Vanessa pet her mount, thanking her for a job well done, and quickly hopped off of her. Offering a hand to Lute, she helped her off the steed.

“This was quite the illuminating experience. I have learned much.” Lute brushed herself off and made sure she still had her satchel slung around her shoulder. “Certain things were not mentioned in the books, after all.”

Vanessa smirked. “Like how you’ve held my hand even after we stabilized, right?”

“I… th-that is…” Her cheeks reddened. Then, she huffed. Lute took both of Vanessa’s hands with her own, much to the latter’s surprise. She pulled them down, making Vanessa bend forward, bringing both of their heads to a similar height.

Then, their lips pressed together. Softly, tenderly. Without perfection or efficiency, without need for superior intellect. It wasn’t something that she had studied, nor was it something that could be. It came from the heart.

When they came apart, the mage wasn’t the only one whose face was flushed. Clearing her throat, Lute looked as she always did, if it wasn’t for the shade of her face and the stutter in her voice. “I-I am of superior intellect, Vanessa. Even _I_ know things that were not… that cannot be put into written form.”

The other laughed and squeezed Lute’s hands. “Of course.”

The mage squeezed back, then let go of her hands. “You aren’t so bad at it either.” Clearing her throat, she readjusted her satchel again. “Come on, Vanessa. We shouldn’t lose any more time, or crickets will be chirping before I can jot down anything of use.” And on this, she was off towards the forest, not taking a look back at her companion.

“Yes, ma’am,” Vanessa replied. If she had heard her, Lute made no sign of it. After making sure Titania was cared for, the knight followed after her friend. There was a lot to do today, and a lot more to experience together.

There was research to be done.


End file.
